sometimes the mistake we think small is not small actually
by Ellinia
Summary: I think the title is enough to guess about the story . peep in to know.. idea given by one of my friends..


**a small os on... again ;) . the idea is not mine .. one of my friends requestd me to write it.. so here is it.. I hope it reaches your expectetion..**

it was a bright morning . a man was sleeping peacefully but it seemed like the sun will not let him sleep . the sun ray was falling on his face and he was trying to get rid of it.. right then his beautiful wife came out of the washroom after taking bath . she saw the irritated face of her husband and smiled mischievously . she went and blocked the sun. . he smiled in sleep and slept again.. but she again moved and the sun fall on his face again.. and he became irrirate again.. she then again blocked it and went to him.. she planed to splash water on. his face from her hair , and before she could do that her husband pulled her towards him with a jerk and she fall on him because of the sudden jerk..

" ahh abhiii .. "

" mujhe bewakuf banana chahte ho keya ji. "

she smiled and said " uff utho ab jald se fesh. hoke ready ho jao.. 7 baj raha hai "

he wraped his hand around her waist and pulled her more closer and said " nahi uthuga "

" abhijeet zid mat karo jaldi karo , late ho jayenge hum. "

" uthta hu , likin mujhe mithai chahiye "

her eyes widen and she asked him in surprise " mithaiiii.! abhijjet subha subha tumhe mithai chahiye , wo bhi bed pe hi.. .. keya bachpana hai abhijeet uthooo " she. tried to separate herself from him but he pulled again .

" keya trika ji , der toh ap hi karwa rahe hai , mithai toh aphi ke pas hai per ap de nahi rahe ho . "

she was confused " mere pas hai. matlab ? "

he poited towards her lips and made a flirty face which made her blush badly..

" keya abhijeet , chorooo late ho rahe. hai " then his phone rang loudly to turn our romantic abhijeet sir 's mood into a irrirate one...

" urrggg mera timing hamesha galat keu hota hai.,? problem keya haI apka kana ji.? ?

tarika smiled boardly at this and handed him the phone and escaped from there . it was our nanna munna daya.. he picked up the phone and there was a jolly voice of daya on the other side..

" good morning boss "

" abe chup.. morning bad karke aya janab ne good morning wish karne ... ata hu " he said all this with an annoyed voice and hung up the phone.. daya smiled and said " hmm lagta hai janab ka mithai miss ho geya mere wajase .. haha " he got fresh and got ready for beauro and went downstairs . he found his beautiful wife arrenging breakfast for them... " damn man , why dose she has to look that much cute . " he thought and went to her and hugged her from behind.. she turned and separated him and showed him her hand watch " time dekha hai ? 7: 30 baj geyi aur abhitak khana nahi khaya . acp sir chutti kar dega . " she finished scolding. but he didn't finish staring at his angel . she jearked him to bring him back . " ho keya. geya tumhe aj abhi. "

he smiled dreamily and said " tum dante hue aur bhi cute lagti ho.. "

she shaked her head in no and murmured while moving towards. the chair " bare peyar a raha hai aj " they finished their breakfast with much nok jok . when they finished. tarika was going towards the main door but abhijeet hold her hand. and stopped her..

" wo mera mithai.? " he said with a smirk. this time she smirked and started to walk towards him with a seductive look.. ( I. hope is bar seductive ka use sahi kia.. ;p ) he became nervous at this..

" are tarika ji , hum late ho rahe hai cha.. .. but before. he could complete she sealed her lips on his.. he. became surprised at this behaviour.. then she separated and looked at him and again kissed his cheeks . then he said

" are traika ji , maine toh apko sata raha tha.. ap toh double dose de dia..

there was no case reported . but a order came from hq to forensic lab that they have to make a report and submit it to the hq. salukeh sir was out of city and he would return by evening but the repot has to be submitted by today and it was a very important report . so tarika started to make the report . she finished it and made a photocopy of it and submited it . abhijeet had gone for some work and he returned by evening and so dr salukeh.. abhijeet thought of meeting her . he went to the lab and saw that dr salukeh was looking tensed and angry and was standing with a paper.. and tarika was looking. tensed too .

" are ap donoko keya hua.? chehera aisa phika keu. hai.? "

" abhijeet main yakin ke sath kehe sakta hu ki agar tum ye paper dekho toh aj. tum apne ap ko tarika pe gussa hone se rok nahi paoge.. "

he became serious at this " keu sir? keya hua.? "

je handed him the paper.. seeing the paper he said. " are ye toh bohot hi important paper hai jo tarika ko complete karke hq mai submit karna tha.. likin bat keya hai ? "

s : ekbar check karke dekh lo..

he checked and found a mistake..

he shouted. " tarika ye keya kia tumne.? is report mai koi mistake nahi hona chahiye tha.. main copy kaha hai.? "

" w...wo submit kar dia "

he banged the file on the table " damn it.. tarika ek bar humse check karwa lete.. pata hai hum bahar thaey , likin. kamsekam sham tak toh intezar kar sakte thaey.. ab humse check karwake submit karte.. " he left the lab banging the door. .

at night tarika reached home before abhijeet.. she was afraid what abhijet do after coming home .. after sometimes he came home and went to the living room without talking to tarika and opened the. tv and was shuffeling channels . she came and called him but he didn't response . she called him again.. this time he responed .

" keya " he asked with a cold voice .

" abhijeet itna keu gussa karrahe ho ? choti si hi toh galati hai ..

his anger raised and he stood up. " choti si galati hai ye tarika.? " she jearked at the high voice of him.. " tumhe ye choti si galti lagta hai ? kuch bhi ho sakta hai.. wo log hampe shaq bhi kar sakta hai , hame gaddar samajh sakta. hai , age aur bhi problem ho sakta hai aur... ... ... he continued scolding her. it has been half hour but he is still scolding her at a high voice . she was standing at the same place.. suddenly her head jearked and she was about to fell but he hold her.. " ise keya ho geya.? " he patted her cheek by calling her name but she didn't responed . then he spilted water on her face but nothing happned . he paniced and called the doctor .. he lifted her and brougt her to the bedroom and made her lay down . he again tried to wake her up by calling her but she didn't reaponse.. he was waiting for the doctor to come impatiently .. after sometime the doctor came and examined her .

" dr keya hua ise.? ye thik toh hai na ? " he asked paniced .

" han., iski bp bohot high ho geya hai isliye.. maine ise injection laga dia hai., ap kheyal rakhna ki ye zyada tension na le..

" ji doctor " then he saw off the doctor and came back to her . he was feeling somewhere guilty for scolding her that much. . he rubbed his hand on her head and sat there . after 1 hour she woke up and scared a little seeing abhijeet..

tarika. : k. .. keya hua tha ?

" wo tumhari bp high ho geya tha isliye behosh ho geyi thI tum.. "

" I'm ... I'm sorry abhI . mujhe wo check karwake submit karna chahiye tha . I'm sorry . pls maff kar do . mujhe laga tha ki utna bhi bara mistake nahi hai . likin mujhe nahi pata tha itna bara reaction hoga.. maine itna dur socha hi nahi tha.. . " she started crying now..

" shhhh .. ...ro mat pls " and he hugged her.. after sometime he left her and said " ainda aisa mat karna ok.? "

she noded in no " kabhi nahi. " he smiled a little. " ab so jao.. " then they both slept

next morning abhi went to beauro but tarika took a off because of the weeekness of last night.. the whole day they didn't talk to each other.. but at the end of the day both were feeling an erge to talk to each other. .

tarika : phone karu keya.. pura din ek bhi phone nahi kia. per agar busy hai toh.. nahi agar karna hai toh wo hi phone karega.. agar phir se dant liya toh ? rehene dete hai.

here in beauro he was not able to concentrat on work.. he was restless and lost somewhere . he came back by someones touch on his shoulder. .

" kal ghar jake tarika ko bohot danta aur aj pura din bat nahi ki.. yehi problem hai na ?.

" tumhe kaise pata daya ? "

he smiled a little " 17 sal se janta hu tumhe boss . tum kab keya kar sakte ho ye main tumhare shakal se hi samajh jata hu.. "

" sahi kaha daya. . aur sirf itna hi nahi hai.. kal tarika kI bp high ho geya tha aur wo behosh ho geya tha. isiliye aj chutti liya.. aur usko aise hal mai chorke aya hu likin ek phone bhi nahi kia abtak. "

" keya yar , ye toh thik nahi kia.. chalo abhi phone karo. . "

" hmm .. he picked the phone to call her but his phone rang . he saw the caller id it was his khabri mannu. " han mannu bol. . keya ? ok main ata hu. "

" keya hua.? "

" mannu ne abhi ek drug dealer ko dekha hai.. use pakarna zaruri hai . main chalta hu ,. mannu intezar karraha hai. " he went to catch the drug dealer and caught him red handed and went back to home because it was 2 am of night . he opened the door with his key and went inside.. but seeing the scenerio his heart melted like a candle.. it was his dream that oneday this girl would sit for him to return home.. but it was not his dream that his sick wife would sleep like this on the chair of dining table waiting for him.. he went to her and kept his hand on her head and called her softly..

" tatrika " she woke up and looked at him.. .

" a geye tum.. fresh hoke ao main khana garam karke lati hu . "

" tarika " he stopped her by holding her hand..

she looked at. him " keya hua abhi.. kuch kehena hai.? " he just pulled her into a tight hug and burried his head in her neck like a baby..

" I'm sorry jaan "

" keu abhi sorry keu bol rahe ho.? " she asked rubbing her fingers in his hair..

" kal mujhe tumpar is tarha se chillana nahi chahiye tha.. galati toh inasan se hi hoti hai.. kar li thori si galti . ismai itni naraz bhi hona zaruri nahi tha. . aur aj tum bimar thaey likin maine ek bhi phone nahi kia tumhe.. bbohot buri hu main ,. bohot buri main toh tumhari maffi ka bhi layek nahi hu tarika. aur tum ho ki mere liye intezar karrahe ho . itna peyar keu de rahe ho mujhe ki bad mai bhari par jai.. main itni peyar ki layek nahi hu tarika.. mat do mujhe itna peyar.. " he started sobbing .. tatika hold him and separated him..

" keu ? koun kaha tumhe tum peyar ki layek nahi ho han ? " she rubbed his tears and continued , " abjijeet tum meri zindegi ho. . nahi ji sakti main tumhare bina .. aur rahi bat dante ki. . abhijeet tumhe mujper pura hak hai ki tum mere sath kuch bhi karo . pati ho meri .. aur kal maine galti ki hai.. aur tumne sahi kia danke. . warna mujhe toh lagatha ki ye choti si galti hai.. agar tum nahi dant ti toh main age aur bhi aise galti karti .. aise karte karte ek wakt bohot barI galti ho jati.. aur rahi bat phone ki.. .. aisa hota reheta hai abhijeet . kal achanak se ye sab ho geya then it ' s normal that we avoided each other .. per iska matlab thori na ye hua ki tum meri care nahi karte ho . abhijeet married couple ke bich aise chote chote problems ate jate rehete hai. . is sabko avoid karna chahiye.. ek dusre ke peyar ko samajhna chahiye aur ye sab bhula ke age barna chahiye.. chalo ab ansu poch. lo aur ansu ke sath sath ye mamla bhi apne dimag se poch lo . samjhi.. " she ruffled his hair and smiled. .

" tum hamesha mujhe aise accha feel kaise. karwate ho tarika.? "

she smiled " tumhe janti hu "

" shayed tum mujhe mujse behetar jante ho " he said smilling a little. .

" chalo ab fresh ho jao main khana garam kar deti hu . "

he got fresh and came to eat.. when they went to sleep tarika saw a cake on the bed .

" ye keya hai abhijeet ? "

mithi mithi neyi shurwat ke liye .. she smiled boardly and they cut the cake . when it was tarika 's turn to feed abhijeet the cake she applied it on his face instead of feeding him. .

" tarika ki bacchi , ruk . " but before he could catch her she was gone. . they chached the whole house and finally. he caught her and pressed her against the wall and they got lost in each other ' s eye.. the wind made her curls fly and disturbed abhI ' s looking session . he tugged her curls behind her ear.

" I'm so. .. but. tarika stopped him and sealed her lips on him and after sometime left him " dobara nahi bolge .. " he smiled and pulled her by holding her waist " waise. tum kaha tha ki mujhe pura hak hai ki mai tumhare sath " kuch bhi " karu . " he pressed on. the word kuch bhi..

" han toh "

a : kuch bhi ? he smirked and tarika got what he was trying to say ..

" nahiii. " again they. ran through the whole house and after that... ...

 _ **hey are you guys expecting me to write everthing in detail now ? no way man. . I'm not good at all in writing ,. reading. and watching this m rated thing. . so imagine the scene at your own way guys . help chaiye toh " ang laga de " gana sunte sunte imagine kar lena.. ;) and lastly pls plsssssssssssss reveiw .. really precious for me .**_

 _ **aur ye. jiske liye likha hai pasand aya apko.? I know utna bhi accha nahi tha. likin this is all I could manage. . :(**_


End file.
